La vida de un ciego llamado Sands
by Vacristel
Summary: ¿Qué puedo decir? está basado en nuestro agente de la CIA favorito: Sheldon Jeffrey Sands. Pronto capi 8 (11)!
1. 1Introducción:1 parte:¿quién es Marisa?

La vida de un ciego llamado Sands  
  
1. Introducción: (parte 1º: ¿quién es Marisa?)  
  
Sands hablaba por su "Motorolla" de última generación, un cacharro que se quedaba sin cobertura cada dos por tres. Su plan no se desarrollaba como él deseaba y, aún por encima, el trasto por el que estaba hablando empezó a tener interferencias hasta que, finalmente, se apagó.  
  
- ¡Mierda!- masculló cerrando el móvil y guardándoselo en el bolsillo.  
  
Sands era un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, de estatura media y bien parecido. Se presentaba como miembro de una organización secreta de élite; lo que aprovechaba para hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Gustaba de pasearse por las casas de comida de todo México pidiendo cochinilla pibil, (su plato favorito), hidromiel y tequila. Se consideraba un hombre despreocupado y difícil de acojonar, lo que era bueno en su trabajo. Era de risa fácil, pero también fácil de enojar.  
  
Un niño con una bicicleta se le cruzó en medio y lo paró con el pretexto de venderle chicles. A Sands no le interesaba comprar chicles precisamente.  
  
- Por favor, señor...- suplicó el niño, gimoteante.- Tengo seis hermanas, mi madre está enferma y soy huérf... - Sí, sí; vale.- le cortó Sands.- ¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer?- añadió mientras se sacaba un billete del bolsillo.- Te voy a dar esto, no quiero tus chicles, pero a cambio no me vas a volver a molestar, es decir, no quiero volver a verte, ¿entendido?.  
  
Le dio el billete al crío, el cual lo observó con ojos como platos.  
  
- ¡Cien dólares!- exclamó- ¡Gracias, señor!  
  
Sands hizo un gesto con la mano como si apartara un bicho; no le gustaba la palabrería, y no estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran las gracias; por no hablar de que los niños le daban alergia.  
  
- Sí, sí; ahora vete- murmuró mientras el niño se iba todo contento en su bicicleta. - ¡Marisa!- gritó.- ¡Mira lo que me ha dado el señor!  
  
Sands echó una fugaz mirada atrás y vió a quién se dirigía el pequeño. Lo que iba a ser una ojeada se convirtió en un examen de cada detalle de la chica a quien se dirigía el chiquillo. Ella era una muchacha de cabello largo, liso y castaño cortado en capas; ojos del mismo color que su pelo, y piel suave. Era un poco bajita, pero tenía un cuerpo digno de una diosa: unas hermosas curvas ni muy grandes ni muy pequeñas formaban su esbelto cuerpo. Su ropa ligeramente ajustada dejaba poco para la imaginación, pero lo suficiente como para estar intrigado. Llevaba el pelo trenzado a medias, con muchos mechones huidizos al aire. Sands no le echaba más de veinte años.  
  
La muchacha debió sentirse observada, pues levantó la vista en su dirección. Sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, él retándola y ella manteniendo sus ojos en contacto con los suyos.  
  
Sands sonrió y le guiñó un ojo; ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada. Cuando la volvió a levantar, Sands ya seguía su camino. Cuando la volvió a levantar, Sands ya seguía su camino.  
  
No era la primera vez que veía a la muchacha. Recordaba haberla visto varias veces en una casa de comidas que frecuentaba, tomando un trago o sencillamente pasando el rato.  
  
"Así que se llama Marisa..."- pensó. "Estupendo; ya tengo una diversión más".  
  
*__ * __ * __ * __ * 


	2. 1 Introducción: 2º parte: El viejo tuert...

1. Introducción: (2º parte: El viejo tuerto y el joven ciego)  
  
No me gustaba nada lo que me estaba diciendo el gilipollas que tenía delante de mí: ¿cómo que no me iba a dar el dato que necesitaba así como así?. Me obligué a mantener la paciencia, pero era difícil. Allí estaba aquella moza, saboreando un traguito de tequila, poco a poco... le ponía los pelos de punta su belleza y le sacaba de sus casillas su relativa pasividad ante sus flirteos. Otras mujeres ya se hubieran lanzado a sus brazos a esas alturas. ¿Qué esperaba: que le regalara rosas y le declarara su amor? ¡Anda ya! ¡Él no era uno de esos maricones que regalaba flores y bombones!. Él iba a lo que iba... las mujeres ya sabían qué era.  
  
Mientras tanto, ella seguía a lo suyo y el tipo que estaba delante de él seguía jodiéndolo con su cháchara.  
  
- Señor, aquí tiene lo que ha pedido...¡Oh!- el café de la bandeja que llevaba la camarera se vertió encima de su brazo izquierdo... justo el que tenía postizo, el falso.  
  
La camarera comenzó una retahíla interminable de confusas disculpas y explicaciones.  
  
"Calma", se repetía mentalmente Sands, mientras trataba de convencer a la camarera para que se marchara al principio, más tarde advirtiéndoselo y finalmente casi echándola a gritos. ¡Diablos, estaba sacándole el brazo falso en su intento por secárselo!.  
  
- ¡Señor; debe quemarle mucho!  
  
- ¡LÁRGUESE! ¡LE HE DICHO QUE NO PASA NAD...  
  
Le había terminado sacando el brazo postizo dejando al descubierto el truco ante su informador tuerto.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea!- gritó- No tendríais que haber visto esto. - masculló cabreado. Le pegó un tiro al que tenía enfrente y se levantó rápidamente. Recogió sus pertenencias y le pegó un tiro a la camarera en su camino hacia la puerta. Echó una ojeada atrás. La muchacha se había levantado de la silla y había dejado olvidado el tequila, miraba al hombre con una expresión ligeramente angustiada; se tocaba los labios en actitud preocupada. ¡Genial; si no le impresionaba de una manera la impresionaría de otra! ¡Dios Santo! ¿Qué hacía preocupándose de impresionar a una muchacha si podía tener a la que quisiera?  
  
"Sands, has perdido el juicio", pensó.  
  
*__ * * __ *  
  
Unas horas después chequeaba el cadáver del tuerto, a ver si encontraba una pista de la información que precisaba. A la orilla del río comenzó a vaciar todos los bolsillos del muerto y a buscar entre la ropa sin resultado.  
  
- A ver..., dónde escondes mi mensaje...- habló al cadáver cómo si él le fuera a contestar. Se agachó junto a su cabeza y, como por instinto, levantó el parche del ojo izquierdo del tuerto.  
  
Reprimió un gesto de asco al ver la oquedad ensangrentada y dentro...  
  
- Vaya, ¿no podrías haberlo guardado en otro sitio? ¡Pero que tío más cerdo!. Sólo faltaba que te lo metieras por el...- divagó Sands.- Veamos; guantes, guantes...- hurgó en sus propios bolsillos y sacó un par de guantes de látex. Se los puso y sacó el papel de la viscosa oquedad.  
  
- Pero que asco...- masculló Sands. Abrió el papel y lo leyó.- Así que sí...- miró al muerto, pensativo, mientras murmuraba:- ¿Qué hago contigo? Ya sé.- volvió a arrugar el papel y puso en práctica la proposición que había hecho antes sobre un lugar aún más asqueroso que la cavidad ocular.  
  
Acto seguido arrastró el cadáver hasta el río y dejó que la corriente lo arrastrara. Se quitó los guantes y se alejó del lugar.  
  
*__ * *__ * *__ * *__ * * __ *  
  
- ¡Hey! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¿Estás a...? ¡Joder!- cerró el móvil con rabia y comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa de comidas.  
  
Estaba nervioso. ¡Claro que estaba nervioso, joder! Todo se había ido a la mierda; había comenzado como algo divertido. Había disfrutado con todo eso de convencer al mariachi para que matara al tipo aquel q iba a acabar con el presidente, Márquez, creía recordar que se llamaba, y que Ramírez matara a otro tipo. Todo eso del Golpe de Estado y todas las complicaciones que conlleva le había divertido a Sands... hasta ahora. Debería haberse preocupado antes, ahora se le estaba yendo todo de las manos, y el odiaba perder el control sobre las cosas.  
  
- ¡Joder; empiezo a acojonarme!- dijo exasperado. Suspiró, se sentó y se pasó las manos por la cara y el pelo, tratando de quitarse el nerviosismo. Comenzó a juguetear con la comida. Marisa lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida, lo que irritaba aún más a Sands. De pronto frunció el ceño; ¿era posible que esa muchacha supiera algo? ¿Qué perteneciera al cártel?. Coincidían demasiado.  
  
No pudo seguir con sus pensamientos porque una mujer se sentó en la silla delante de él. ¿Qué hacía aquella mujer allí?  
  
- Apuesto a que ya pensabas que no te íbamos a coger.- dijo ella. Él la miró largamente. Iba a contestar cuando sintió un pinchazo en el cuello y un instante después se cernió la oscuridad sobre él.  
  
* __ * *__ * * __ *  
  
Marisa lo había visto todo. Observó con un nudo en el estómago cómo le inyectaban algo en el cuello a Sands y éste quedaba dormido. La mujer, que iba vestida toda de negro, hizo un gesto de cabeza al gorila que estaba detrás de Sands, se puso de pié y salió de la casa de comidas. El otro agarró al dormido de cualquier manera y se lo llevó tras ella.  
  
Marisa dudó un momento si seguirlos o no. Había indagado sobre el hombre, ahora inconsciente, que frecuentaba el lugar y había averiguado algunas cosas: su nombre, su menú preferido, que solía frecuentar con tíos raros y otras cosas que escandalizarían a su madre. Por no hablar que ella misma, personalmente, lo había visto matar a más de una persona. Era, sin duda alguna, un hombre peligroso... y un imán para alguien con una vida tan aburrida como la de ella. Además de una atracción de emociones, también había una atracción física.  
  
No se lo pensó dos veces: dejó unas monedas para que la camarera se cobrara ella misma el trago y salió afuera.  
  
Anduvo disimuladamente a lo largo de la acera, tratando de no llamar la atención y vio como metían a Sands en el maletero de un coche. Arrancaron y se fueron. En cuanto doblaron la esquina, Marisa echó a correr hacia donde ellos se habían ido y siguió el coche durante un buen trecho. Cuando creía que había perdido de vista el automóvil, lo vio aparcado en un lado de la calle. Logró ver cómo, calle abajo, metían al hombre en un portal. Aún iba dormido. Se metió en otro portal en la esquina de la calle donde estaba a esperar. Tras dos horas y media de espera, al no ver señal de movimiento en el edificio que vigilaba, Marisa se fue a su casa. Mañana a primera hora volvería.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Sands despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un molesto zumbido en los oídos. Su vista se fue aclarando un poco hasta distinguir el lugar en el que se hallaba: una pequeña y oscura habitación con una débil luz. Estaba en una camilla rodeado de unos tipos nada amigables.  
  
- ¿Qué tal la siesta, Sands?- dijo con sarcasmo un tipejo con voz familiar que Sands no pudo distinguir bien; sólo estaba seguro que el tipo era de lo más feo. - Supusiste que te ibas a salir con la tuya, como siempre, ¿verdad?  
  
- Os lo advierto, - se apresuró Sands sintiendo que lo invadía el pánico de estar en una situación tan precaria,- si me matáis tendréis a toda la puñetera marina detrás vuestra.- y añadió.- Soy miembro de una organ...  
  
- Sí, sí, tranquilo, Sands... No se ponga nervioso; no queremos matarle... sólo opinamos que ha visto demasiado.  
  
- Y creemos que no debería ver nada más.- añadió otro hombre, compañero del primero.  
  
Conocía a esos tipos, eso era lo que más nervioso lo ponía ahora que los reconocía: eran los que iban a matar al presidente y provocar el golpe de estado. El cártel.  
  
- ¿Ves algo bonito?- dijo la mujer que lo había distraído en la casa de comidas, insinuándosele. También a ella la conocía, ya la había reconocido en la casa de comidas, se hacía llamar Ajedrez. Su pregunta lo dejó ligeramente descolocado; pero enseguida le siguió el juego.  
  
- Sí. Veo a una mujer.- dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.  
  
- Me alegro; porque será lo último que veas.  
  
Un hombre se acercó a la camilla con una aguja en una mano y haciendo funcionar una especie de pequeño taladro puntiagudo en la otra. La sonrisa burlona se borró de la cara de Sands dando lugar a un semblante serio y, aparentemente, impasible.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * 


	3. 1Introducción: 3º parte: Darío

¡Bueno!, aquí tenéis el 4º capi, pensaba ponerlo más largo pero no tengo mucho tiempo y ade+... quiero dejaros con la intriga.... ;)  
  
¡Primer (bueno, CASI primero...) encuentro de Sands y Marisa (con estorbo- Darío por en medio incluido; ya veréis más adelante porque le digo estorbo)! Espero q os guste, y ya sabéis, si queréis dejarme un review... no muerdo ^^  
  
1. Introducción: (4º parte: Darío)  
  
Sands salió a la mañana siguiente con las gafas de sol puestas para que no se vieran las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Por sus mejillas corrían largos regueros de sangre coagulada.  
  
Echó sus manos hacia delante y a los lados, tratando de palpar algo. Tras dar un traspié, consiguió tocar la pared y orientarse por ella a lo largo de la acera.  
  
No había dado ni diez pasos cuando oyó una voz conocida.  
  
- ¡Hola otra vez, señor!- saludó un niño. - ¿Desea chicles?  
  
- ¡No!, digo... ¡Ven!. Ven aquí niño.- dijo cogiéndolo de un brazo.- Necesito que me hagas un favor; necesito que seas mis ojos por hoy.  
  
El niño lo miró extrañado. Enseguida Sands comenzó a explicarse.  
  
- Sí..., verás..., es que hoy no me encuentro muy bien..., se puede decir que no es mi mejor día. Necesito que me ayudes a llegar hasta el centro de la ciudad.- sacó un billete del bolsillo. - Te doy esto si me ayudas a llegar al centro.  
  
- Señor..., es sólo un dólar.- dijo el crío casi riéndose.  
  
- Ehr..., sí...; toma: más. El chiquillo tomó el dinero asombrado; pero el hombre lo cogió del brazo y tuvo que echarse a andar.  
  
- ¿Nos sigue alguien?- le preguntó al crío un rato después.  
  
El niño miró atrás y le dijo en un susurro: - Hay un hombre detrás de nosotros.  
  
Sands sacó una pistola pequeña y plateada y se la enseñó.  
  
- ¿Sabes lo que es esto?  
  
- Sí.- susurró el niño.  
  
- ¿Has utilizado alguna de estas alguna vez?  
  
- No...  
  
- Bien: ¡pues no lo hagas nunca porque son muy malas!- hizo una pausa y le entregó la pistola al niño.- Pero ahora vas a apuntar a ese hombre de ahí atrás y vas a disparar. ¿Podrás hacerlo?  
  
El niño alternó su mirada entre Sands, la pistola y el hombre, dubitativo, e incluso hizo un amago de apuntar al hombre; pero finalmente bajó la cabeza y dijo con un hilo de voz: - No puedo hacerlo, señor.  
  
Sands suspiró, cogió la pistola y se la guardó, mientras palmeaba al niño en el hombro como muestra de apoyo.  
  
- Está bien; no te preocupes muchacho, no pasa nada.  
  
Anduvo unos pasos más y, de pronto, sacó la pistola, empujó al niño hacia la pared y disparó hacia donde creía que estaba el hombre. Erró; y el hombre que los seguía respondió al disparo con uno suyo. Sands lo evitó a duras penas, gracias a que lo había previsto y se había echado al suelo, protegiendo al niño con su cuerpo. El muchacho había quedado echado boca arriba, debajo de Sands, el que estaba boca abajo tratando de apuntar a algún lado en concreto.  
  
- ¿Derecha o izquierda?- le preguntó al pequeño. Éste miró hacia donde se encontraba aquel hombre.  
  
- Derecha.- dijo. Sands apuntó adelante a la derecha y disparó. Se oyó el grito asustado de una mujer.  
  
- Ejem... ¿te referías a tu derecha o a mi derecha?- preguntó Sands.  
  
- A mi derecha.- dijo el niño, divertido.  
  
Sands articuló un "ups" con los labios.  
  
El otro volvió a disparar contra ellos errando. Sands disparó hacia donde había oído el disparo e hirió al hombre en la pierna. Este gritó de dolor lo que dio la oportunidad a Sands de averiguar la posición de su enemigo. Su disparo le dio en la cara, matándolo al instante.  
  
- Venga, muchacho, vámonos.- dijo Sands, levantándose. El niño se acercó al hombre muerto en el suelo y le sacó las armas. Se acercó a Sands y se las dio. - Bien pensado.- dijo cogiéndolas.- Vamos.  
  
- ¡Darío!- exclamó una voz femenina.  
  
Marisa se acercaba corriendo al lugar donde había sucedido todo.  
  
El muchacho comenzó a despegarse de Sands para ir junto a ella.  
  
- ¿A dónde vas, chico? ¿Me vas a dejar sólo?  
  
- Es mi hermana... y me está llamando.  
  
Sands tuvo ganas de responderle que mandara a su hermana a la mierda pero, en cambio, suspiró con resignación.  
  
- Déjame hablar con ella.- dijo.  
  
El chiquillo dirigió a Sands hasta ella.  
  
- Hola, Marisa.- saludó tímidamente.- Este señor necesitaba mi ayuda...- comenzó a explicarse.  
  
- Cierra el pico, Darío. ¡Podrían haberte matado! ¡Por no decir que casi me mete una bala entre ceja y ceja tu... "amigo"! ¡¿Es que está ciego o qué?!  
  
Sands la cogió de un brazo, enfurecido.  
  
- Exactamente.- susurró con violencia. Se acercó a ella y levantó un poco las gafas, lo suficiente para que sólo ella viera las cuencas vacías de sus ojos. Marisa tragó en seco, reprimiendo las náuseas y soltó el aire que estaba reprimiendo poco a poco. Sands bajó las gafas oscuras sobres sus ojos.  
  
- Lo siento.- susurró ella. Sands asintió lentamente.  
  
- Déjame adivinar... Marisa.- indagó él. - Eres la chica que está siempre en la casa de comidas que frecuento, ¿verdad?. La muchacha que vi la última vez que me crucé con el crío, ¿cierto?.  
  
- Ajá.  
  
- ¿Qué viene a significar eso?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa forzada.  
  
- Que sí.- dijo ella sonriendo también. Enseguida cambió el gesto.- Lo siento; pero tendrá que buscar ayuda en otra persona, No permito que mi hermano corra peligro. ¡Vamos, Darío!- llamó mientras se zafaba de la mano de Sands. Éste la soltó durante un segundo pero, acto seguido, extendió los brazos y sorprendió a Marisa, que se había dado la vuelta, echándole un brazo alrededor del cuello y otro rodeándole el talle; reteniéndola de ese modo contra sí.  
  
- Tú no te vas a ningún lado, hermosa.- le dijo. Le sacó la mano del cuello, pero al segundo, su mano había vuelto junto a su pequeña pistola a su sien. - Tú decides: o dejas que el crío venga voluntariamente; o te vuelo los seos, utilizo al niño y luego lo mato. Ella le miró de soslayo.  
  
- No serías capaz de matarlo.  
  
- Tú pruébame y verás de lo que soy capaz.  
  
Marisa apretó los dientes.  
  
- ¡Está bien!- dijo con rabia.  
  
- Así me gusta, hermosa.- dijo guardando la pistola pero reteniéndola a su lado por la cintura.  
  
- Quita tu mano de mi cintura, no me voy a largar.  
  
- Prefiero dejarla como está. ¡Chico!. Ven aquí: así me gusta. Llévame hasta el centro.  
  
Cogieron un taxi que los llevara a su destino.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
¡Hasta pronto! ¡Goodbye! ¡Ciao! ¡Arrivedertti! ¡Adiós! ¡Adeus! ¡ Allohan! ¡Au revoir! Etc... ( demostración bilingüe de saludos, ¡jejejeje! ;) 


	4. 1Introducción: parte 4: El¿final?

1. Introducción: (El... ¿final?)  
  
Estaban casi en el centro cuando el taxista paró.  
  
- ¿Por qué para? ¿Ya hemos llegado?- preguntó Sands.  
  
- ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Ha estallado un golpe de Estado ahí adelante, no pienso avanzar ni un metro más!- contestó el taxista.  
  
- ¿Qué si lo veo? Maldito imbécil...- masculló Sands.- ¡Estoy ciego!- terminó gritándole, agotada su paciencia.  
  
- Me da igual. No paso de aquí. ¡Y no acepto más dinero!  
  
Sands reprimió el impulso de ahogarlo con sus propias manos, soltó un sonoro resoplido, volvió a coger a Marisa por la cintura e indicó al niño que saliera.  
  
Salieron todos del taxi.  
  
Le pasó los guantes y la chaqueta al chiquillo el cual le pasó a su vez lasa armas. Sands se las acomodó; iba armado hasta los dientes. Dejó la chaqueta en el taxi; ¿Qué más daba?: iba a morir. No tenía posibilidades él solo y, además, ciego. Aunque...,¿y si...?. Podía funcionar, aunque era una estupidez con gran probabilidad de fracaso.  
  
El chiquillo le pasó un guante. Se lo estaba poniendo cuando se dio cuenta de que no encajaba: el mocoso le había dado el guante de la otra mano. No pudo evitar sonreír, divertido.  
  
Caminaron hasta llegar frente a un edificio imponente de piedra, el edificio del Estado: ahí dentro estaba el presidente.  
  
Se paró en seco al oír pasos frente a ellos, donde estaba la entrada del edificio. Sands se fiaba de las indicaciones de Darío y su hermana: era todo lo que tenía.  
  
Prefería no pensar en sus dudas respecto a si Marisa tenía algo que ver con todo aquello.  
  
Definitivamente oía pasos delante suya: eran dos, por lo que pudo deducir. Y debían ser de los de la banda que iban a matar al presidente y lo habían cegado a él. Otro acontecimiento que lo puso sobre aviso acerca de aquellos tipos fue la reacción de sus acompañantes: el pequeño se aferró a mi brazo con más fuerza y Marisa se acurrucó contra mí ligeramente. Esto último fue lo que me extrañó... y lo que más me animó. Si ella les temía significaba que no pertenecía a su banda. La apretó contra sí, le besó el pelo ante la sorpresa de ella e, inmediatamente la soltó, igual que se soltó del pequeño, y los empujó con las manos hacia atrás.  
  
- Largaos.- susurró. Ninguno de los dos se movieron.  
  
- ¡No os oigo correr!- exclamó con una nota de mandato en la voz. Marisa se mordió el labio inferior. Cogió a Darío de la mano.  
  
-Vámonos, Darío- susurró. Él echó a correr hasta doblar la esquina de una casa. - ¡Darío! ¡Espera!- exclamó y corrió tras él. A Sands se le encogió el corazón al oírla alejarse, pero no dejó que sus emociones se colaran en su expresión: no iba a darles el gusto a esos dos de verlo como un tío débil.  
  
Sacó su pequeña metralleta y disparó en la dirección de los hombres, errando todos los tiros. Los hombres comenzaron a reírse ante la patética escena. Sands disparó hacia la izquierda, donde se oía una de las risas y acertó al hombre en el torso matándolo. Cuando disparó al segundo hombre este ya había reaccionado y sacado su pistola. Sands le dio en un brazo lo que no evitó que le dispararan a él: en ambas piernas y en un brazo, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Sands volvió a disparar y lo mató.  
  
Se dejó caer boca abajo agotado.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
- ¡Darío! ¡Espera!- exclamó y corrió tras él. Marisa dobló la esquina de la casa por donde había desaparecido su hermano y derrapó al sentir como la cogían por el brazo. Cayó al suelo sentada y se giró a ver quién había provocado su caída. Y vió a Darío.  
  
La ayudó a levantarse sin una palabra y se asomó por la esquina de la casa. Ella también se asomó. Vieron a Sands haciendo frente a los dos tipos. Acto seguido sacó un arma y disparó errando. Había disparado justo alrededor de los dos hombres y no había acertado ni una. Los dos hermanos pudieron oír las hirientes risas de los dos hombres. Darío se asustó y echó a correr mientras Sands apuntaba con su pistola al hombre de la izquierda. Dudó si seguir donde estaba o ir tras el niño. Se decidió por lo segundo.  
  
No había dado ni cuatro pasos cuando oyó un disparo. Cerró los ojos y rezó en silencio porque no le hubiera pasado nada a Sands. Aún podía notar el calor de su cuerpo cuando la abrazó y la dulzura inusual de su beso.  
  
Se llevó una mano al cabello y oyó más disparos y un grito prolongado. Luego otro disparo y silencio.  
  
¡Diablo de niño!. Había desaparecido.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Una mujer vestida de negro, más exactamente la mujer que había pillado a Sands en aquella casa de comidas, Ajedrez, se acercaba a él con paso femenino desde el edificio del Estado. Él se irguió hasta quedar de rodillas encarando a la mujer. Ella le cogió del cabello y lo obligó a levantarse.  
  
- Arriba... ¡levántate!- dijo. Se puso en pie y ella se le acercó tras dar unas vueltas a su alrededor, contoneándose atrevidamente.- Parece que ya no ves nada... Eso está bien.  
  
Se arrimó aún más a él.  
  
- ¿Ves algo bonito?- y acto seguido lo besó apasionadamente.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Marisa había desistido en su empeño de encontrar a su hermano y había dado vuelta al lugar donde había dejado a Sands. Dobló la esquina y oyó el final de una pregunta.  
  
- ...lgo bonito?  
  
Marisa se quedó clavada en el suelo al ver como la mujer que había sido el cebo para pillar a Sands se acercaba a él y le metía un morreo. ¡¿Pero qué se creía esa zorra?!  
  
Cuando reaccionó, comenzó a andar directa hacia ella pero, no había dado dos pasos cuando se escuchó un disparo. La furcia se echó hacia atrás con los ojos desorbitados y con pasos tambaleantes. Se llevó una mano al estómago, de donde salía mucha sangre. Marisa pudo ver la pistola con la que Sands le había disparado.  
  
- No, no veo nada bonito.- dijo él a la mujer. Ella se desplomó muerta en el suelo.  
  
Sands se tambaleó en el sitio y al instante cayó de rodillas para, un momento después, desplomarse boca abajo sobre el polvoriento suelo.  
  
- Sands- susurró Marisa asustada. Vió sus piernas y su brazo manchados de sangre y le entró el terror. Corrió la distancia que los separaba y volvió a susurrar su nombre con mayor aprensión . Se arrodilló junto a él y le ayudó a darse la vuelta, entre una sarta de maldiciones por parte de él. Respiraba entrecortadamente, entre pequeños jadeos silenciosos que trataba de reprimir. Marisa lo obligó a apoyar su cabeza en sus rodillas.  
  
- ¡No soy un maldito inválido, joder!- masculló tratando de zafarse de las atenciones de la chica.  
  
- Cierra la boca y descansa unos momentos; para recuperar el aliento- añadió rápidamente al ver que iba a protestar.- Cuando te hayas recuperado te ayudaré a levantarte.  
  
- No necesito ayuda...  
  
- Lo sé.  
  
Sands soltó un gruñido pero se quedó donde estaba.  
  
- ¿Tienes idea de qué está pasando exactamente? ¿Cuál es la situación?- le preguntó a Marisa.  
  
- Las calles de alrededor, sobre todo las más céntricas, son un caos. Militares y civiles luchan entre ellos y alguien poderoso entre los civiles no para de utilizar armas de fogueo, bombas y sabe Dios qué más armas.  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Sands.  
  
- Los mariachis...- susurró.  
  
- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó Marisa intrigada.  
  
- Nada; no va contigo.- de pronto se dio cuenta de que había sido un tanto brusco. Tras un momento de silencio dijo: - Sabía que vendrías.  
  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te hacía pensar eso?- inquirió irónicamente Marisa.  
  
- Ninguna mujer a la que he tenido en mis brazos se resiste a mis encantos.  
  
- Yo no soy una mujer cualquiera.  
  
- Lo sé; lo estoy comprobando. Y jamás me hubiera enamorado de una mujer cualquiera.  
  
- Sí, ya; seguro que eso se lo dices a todas. Además, casi no me conoces.  
  
- Eso te crees tú.- dijo sonriendo.  
  
Marisa lo miró suspicaz, pero prefirió callarse. Tras medio minuto Sands hizo un amago de levantarse y Marisa quiso ayudarlo pero él la alejó. No tuvo otro remedio que dejarlo en paz. Tras varios intentos tambaleantes se puso en pie y comenzó a andar. Ella se puso a su par e hizo otro intento de ayudarlo. Él lo rehusó, pero la tomó de la mano.  
  
* __ * __ *  
  
Sands se apoyaba contra una pared en actitud desenfadada: la espalda pegada a la pared y apoyaba también el pie izquierdo.  
  
Marisa, también apoyada de espaldas a la pared, guardaba silencio para no irrumpir la paz de la que gozaba Sands. Seguramente, pensaba, esté saboreando la vida que creyó que iba a perder.  
  
Un hombre pasó por delante. Éste tenía rasgos aflamencados, ojos y pelo largo negros, era ancho de espaldas y llevaba en la mano la funda de una guitarra. Se paró frente a ellos.  
  
- El presidente sigue vivo.- anunció.  
  
- Me alegro. - dijo con sarcasmo Sands.- ¿Qué harás ahora que has vengado a tu familia?- preguntó. El hombre se encogió de hombros.  
  
- Volveré de dónde he venido, supongo.  
  
- Que te vaya bien entonces.  
  
- Nos vemos.- saludó con segundas el de la guitarra. Sands sonrió casi forzadamente. Le hizo el corte de manga a la vez que contestaba:  
  
- ¡Qué te jodan!. Ese es el mariachi.- añadió, cuando éste se había alejado, dirigiéndose a Marisa.  
  
Fue la última vez que coincidió con el hombre.  
  
Un minuto después apareció por allí Darío con su bicicleta.  
  
- Hola Marisa. ¡Hola, señor!. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó. Sands asintió. - Marisa, nuestra madre dice que vayas cuanto antes para casa, que hace dos días que apenas te ve. Dice que anoche llegaste de madrugada y que saliste antes de la puesta de sol. Parece enfadada...  
  
- Que espere.- contestó Marisa. Darío se encogió de hombros.- Señor, ¿estará usted bien?.  
  
- No te preocupes, enano, estaré bien.- contestó el aludido.  
  
- Marisa,- volvió a insistir el crío.- yo que tú iba yendo... De verdad que nuestra madre está muy malhumorada...¡ Y luego las paga conmigo!- añadió por último con una nota de reproche en la voz, como un principio de rabieta.  
  
Marisa puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró sonoramente.  
  
- Está bien, vámonos.- se giró hacia Sands.- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?  
  
- Como ya le dije a tu hermano, estaré bien.  
  
- Quizá deberíamos acompañarte a un hosp...  
  
- Lárgate.- le cortó Sands.- No necesito nada. Sólo pásate mañana por la casa de comidas; quizá podamos charlar.  
  
- Hecho.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.- Hasta mañana.  
  
- Adiós, muchacha.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * 


	5. 2Aclaraciones

2. Aclaraciones  
  
Sands llevaba toda la tarde esperando a ver si aparecía. Comenzaba a mosquearse. Justo cuando iba a pagar la cuenta y a largarse, una mano se apoyó con suavidad en su hombro.  
  
- Bonitas horas de llegar.- dijo.  
  
- No dijiste ninguna hora en concreto.- dijo Marisa, que era la que había posado su mano sobre él.- De todos modos no es tan tarde, aún falta un rato para la puesta de sol.  
  
Sands hizo un gesto a la silla enfrente a él, indicando que se sentara. Cuando oyó que la silla terminaba de ser arrastrada hacia la mesa, empujó un poco la fuente de cochinilla pibil que tenía delante hacia Marisa, invitándola.  
  
- ¿Lo has probado alguna vez?- preguntó.  
  
- Sí, claro; pero no me gusta mucho. Gracias de igual manera.  
  
- ¿Dónde lo probaste?  
  
- En mi casa; a veces lo prepara mi madre.  
  
Sands sonrió.  
  
- Entonces es que tu madre no lo hace bien. Prueba este; te gustará.  
  
Marisa cogió un poco.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece?- le preguntó Sands.  
  
- No está mal.  
  
- Sabía que no te iba a desagradar.  
  
- Tú siempre lo sabes todo, ¿verdad?  
  
- No siempre; pero sí a menudo.  
  
- Ya... A propósito, veo que te han curado la heridas de bala. ¿Al final te decidiste a ir a un hospital?  
  
- No precisamente. Fui a casa de un amigo mío que es cirujano. De paso me hizo unas curas en los..., bueno, ya sabes. En los "ojos".  
  
- Sí..., ¿ya estás mejor?.  
  
- Un poco. Aunque aún no estoy muy acostumbrado a todo esto. Apenas llevo veinticuatro horas sin vista y ya echo de menos muchas cosas que antes no apreciaba... o sí apreciaba. El cielo, loa luz, todo... Lo que más me jode es saber que jamás podré ver todo eso, ni a mujeres bonitas como tú. Y apenas tuve tiempo de apreciar tu belleza. Dime, ¿cómo vas vestida? ¿Cómo llevas el pelo? Si no puedo verte al menos puedo imaginarte.  
  
- Pues..., llevo una blusa blanca anudada por encima del ombligo, unos pantalones vaqueros acampanados de caderas baja y unas sandalias de cuerda. El pelo lo llevo trenzado, como ayer; pero un poco mejor recogido.- terminó con una sonrisa.  
  
- Me gustaría ver el panorama.  
  
Lo que a Marisa le gustaría en esos momentos era una máquina del tiempo para viajar al pasado y devolverle sus ojos a Sands. Marisa sentía tristeza y compasión por él, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo cuando él no se había derrumbado y lo soportaba con tanta entereza. Así que sonrió otra vez y cogió otro poco de cochinilla pibil.  
  
- Te vas a poner como una vaca- dijo él riéndose.  
  
- ¡Vete a la mierda!- le contestó ella también entre risas. Cuando se calmaron se instaló un silencio entre ellos.- Estuve pensando...- comenzó Marisa.  
  
- Espera..., ¿me has dicho pensando?. Eso debe ser un milagro en ti.- bromeó Sands. Marisa mojó la punta de los dedos en el tequila de Sands y le salpicó la cara a propósito.  
  
- ¡Serás cabrona!- exclamó él.- Ahora te lo bebes tú, ¿eh?.- advirtió él.  
  
- Peor para ti.- dijo ella mientras cogía el vaso de tequila para llevárselo a los labios. Paladeó el líquido como si fuera un vino noble de excelente reseña. Sands podía sentir más que oír, cómo Marisa saboreaba el tequila, con pequeños traguitos.  
  
Se levantó y se guió palpando la mesa ligeramente hasta el otro lado, donde estaba ella.  
  
- He cambiado de opinión.- dijo cuando llegó a su altura. Se agachó un poco sobre ella, para quedar a su altura. - Quiero tequila.  
  
- Sólo queda un traguito.- dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Cogió el vasito y se bebió lo que quedaba de golpe.  
  
- Tú lo has querido.- dijo a su vez Sands. Cogió la cara de la chica con las manos y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que lo que quedaba de tequila resbalara de la boca de la chica a la de él, cayendo en parte por fuera.  
  
- Nadie me deja sin mi tequila.- dijo con una sonrisa cuando separó sus labios de los de la chica; acto seguido se sentó.  
  
Marisa se quedó mirándolo, con una mano sobre los labios y temblando como una hoja. Parpadeó un par de veces aturdida, carraspeó silenciosamente y se sentó derecha en la silla intentando recobrar la compostura, pero muda por la sorpresa. Un rubor se extendió en su anonadado rostro, que pasó a una expresión de cabreo.  
  
- ¡Serás cerdo! 1¿Cómo diablos te atr...?!- comenzó; pero se vió interrumpida por Sands, quien se llevó un dedo a los labios y habló.  
  
- Ya te he dicho, nadie me deja sin mi tequila. Además, estaba intrigado por saber a qué saben tus labios.  
  
- Al menos me podías haber pedido permiso.- gruñó ella.  
  
- Te gustó...- dijo- así que no te quejes.  
  
Marisa le lanzó una mirada asesina que Sands no podía ver, gracias a Dios, porque se hubiera quedado helado. Pero como no pudo captarla pensó que Marisa se había quedado sin saber qué responder.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me cuentas de qué iba todo eso del golpe de Estado y lo demás y qué papel jugabas tú en todo eso?  
  
- . . .  
  
- ¿Es que no me lo piensas contar?  
  
Sands suspiró y comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido desde que le habían hablado del mariachi y había decidido contratarlo. Le habló de los líos que había tramado y de lo del Golpe de Estado. Cuando terminó de hablar, Marisa no entendía nada.  
  
- Pero..., ¿al final quien provocó el golpe de Estado? ¿Tú estabas con o en contra de éste?  
  
Sands se encogió de hombros.  
  
- A mí, realmente, me trae sin cuidado. No me pidas que te lo vuelva a explicar: si no lo entendiste es tu problema.  
  
- ¡Pero qué borde eres!- protestó ella.  
  
- Se nota que aún no me conoces.  
  
La camarera se acercó a la mesa.  
  
- ¿Desea algo, jovencita?- le preguntó a Marisa.  
  
- No, gracias.- dijo ella.  
  
- Traiga tequila para los dos.- dijo Sands. Y luego añadió.- Invito yo.  
  
La camarera se fue y Marisa se removió inquieta en el asiento.  
  
- ¿Qué tal si me hablas de ti?- indagó Sands.  
  
Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de trivialidades.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * 


	6. 3 Asuntos de Negocios

Sorry, chicasssssss ^^, perdonadme la demora. Es que los examenes me matan, no tuve ni un segundo libre, entre eso y los concursos literarios q no se conforman en hacerlos en castellano y en gallego sino ahora tb en ingles.... ¬¬. Bueno, la cuestion es q ahora vienen las navidades, el aburrimiento, y ya subiré algunas cositas. Por el momento os escribo lo q me dea tiempo para que vayais haciendo boca.  
  
3. Asuntos de negocios  
  
Había pasado unas semanas desde el primer encuentro con Sands, y habían repetido los encuentros todas las tardes. Habían forjado lo más parecido a una amistad que se podía con Sands; había un clima de colegueo entre los dos muy agradable.  
  
Esa tarde habían quedado temprano en la casa de comidas; por eso Marisa se sorprendió de verlo esperando en el portal de su casa.  
  
Sands había desarrollado increíblemente su capacidad auditiva y, nada más salir de su casa, él giró su cara hacia ella. Al llegar a su altura, Marisa le dio un empujoncito en el antebrazo y le preguntó, mientras echaban a andar:  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has averiguado dónde vivo?  
  
- No me ha sido difícil: tu hermano vino a darme la vara, como de costumbre, y le pregunté.  
  
- A Darío un día le van a dar un buen susto al andar ayudando a extraños.- murmuró ella.  
  
- ¿Yo soy un extraño, hermosa?- dijo dándole una palmada juguetona en el trasero lo que hizo saltar a la muchacha. Ella apretó los puños aguantándose por no estamparle uno en la cara a Sands. Ya lo había intentado la semana anterior, en un momento en que había acabado con su paciencia, y había terminado de espaldas en el suelo, con la respiración cortada por unos angustiantes segundos. Desde aquel día había decidido que no era buena idea enfadarse con él y, mucho menos, intentar pegarle.  
  
- Hasta hace casi cuatro semanas sí eras un extraño.- dijo.- Por cierto, ¿ocurre algo?. Me extraña mucho que vengas a esperarme aquí.  
  
- ¿Tendría que ocurrir algo para que tu amigo Sands viniera a buscarte a casa?. Aunque ahora que lo nombras...; verás, quería pedirte ayuda para un negocio..., porque eres mi socia, ¿verdad?.  
  
- ¡Hey, hey, hey!- interrumpió Marisa alarmada.- ¡Para ahí el carro! Puedo ayudarte... según en qué.- añadió prudentemente.- En líos no me metas, que ya tengo bastantes en casa.  
  
- Si estás tan harta, ¿por qué no te vas de casa?- le preguntó él.  
  
- Porque no tengo a dónde ir.- dijo con un suspiro.- Y no tengo trabajo.  
  
- Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres. Me sobra una habitación.  
  
- No podría..., no sin pagarte algo por el alojamiento. - ¡Pues trabaja conmigo! Hazte mi socia. ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!, ahora más que nunca. Yo te necesito como socia y tú me necesitas para salir de la casa de tu madre. Hablando de tu madre...,- se le ocurrió de pronto- ¿ella no estaba enferma?.  
  
- ¡Bah!. No es ninguna enfermedad terminal si te refieres a eso. No me necesita si no es por vagancia. No te creas todo lo0 que dice mi hermano; es todo por negocio. Tampoco somos seis hermanas, tan sólo dos, y un niñito pequeño de dos años, Nicolás. Además de Darío, claro.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué me dices? ¿Aceptas el trato?  
  
- Ya se verá; de momento háblame de ese negocio para el que me necesitas.  
  
- Pues acompáñame a mi apartamento; ya no me fío de la gente que pulula en las casas de comidas.  
  
.......  
  
Bueno, no tengo otro remedio que dejarlo aquí y cortarlo como si fuera un capítulo aparte, pero es q no tengo más tiempo, el capitulo este es larguísimo, ^^. Espero poder seguirlo mañana mismo. Un besazo a todos los que leais mi historia, en especial a mi primita telepatica, a Keira Depp y a los que me dajan reviews (sí, Intuitive, va por ti ;P). Ciaoooo!! 


	7. 4 El trato

Capítulo 4. El trato  
  
Simplemente... espero que os guste.  
  
* ________________ * * ___________________ * * ________________ *  
  
Cruzaron toda la ciudad hasta llegar a las afueras y llegaron a un viejo edificio. Entraron es un descuidado portal y subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso, donde sólo había un apartamento. Abrieron la puerta y entraron es un bonito hall, con un espejo circular en un lado y una mesita con un florero vacío encima.  
  
Sands la hizo pasar al salón, una habitación a la derecha del pasillo. La casa entera estaba muy bien cuidada y limpia, en contraste con el resto del edificio, pero un poco desordenada. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul muy pálido, casi blanco, lo que le daba a la casa un aspecto gélido, igual que el hombre que vivía en ella. Todo allí era alta tecnología, muy cara, y tenía las mayores comodidades.  
  
Sands la invitó a sentarse mientras iba a un pequeño minibar en una esquina del cuarto y sacaba una botellas y dos copas. Posó todo esto sobre una mesita de cristal de centro, delante de Marisa y se sentó, acto seguido, junto a la muchacha. Abrió una botella y se disponía a servir cuando la suave mano de Marisa se posó sobre la suya.  
  
- Serviré yo.- cogió la botella de la mano de él y le volvió a poner el corcho. Descorchó otra botella y sirvió de ella a los dos.- Crema de whisky.- dijo ella.  
  
- Buena elección.- dijo él con una sonrisa agradable. Bebieron un par de copas cada uno pero como Sands notó que a ella comenzaba a hacerle efecto, se sirvió una tercera copa y guardó las botellas.  
  
- ¿Y a mí no me preguntas si quiero más, por lo menos? ¡Tacaño!- dijo con una risita tonta. Sands arqueó una ceja por encima de sus gafas de sol Rayban y le dijo seca y sencillamente:  
  
- No.  
  
Marisa dijo con una nota de reproche en la voz.  
  
- ¿Por qué no?  
  
- Porque si te doy más te pondrás borracha como una cuba.  
  
Marisa dejó escapar una nueva risa tonta.  
  
- A ESO me refiero.- apuntó Sands.  
  
Ella hizo un intento fallido de ponerse seria antes de entrar en el asunto del que habían venido a hablar.  
  
- ¿Cuál es el negocio?- preguntó.  
  
- Estuve hablando con un hombre llamado Luis Vázquez. Es un español que ha llegado recientemente a México. Viene a vengar la muerte de su mujer. Al parecer unos tipos la secuestraron durante su luna de miel, la violaron y, finalmente, la mataron. Encontraron su cuerpo dos meses después. Mejor dicho: los pedazos de su cuerpo. La trocearon y escondieron las distintas partes de su cuerpo en lugares estratégicos. No me quiso decir nada más; deduzco que me esconde información...  
  
Marisa lo miró con una ligera expresión de enfado. Le preguntó en tono escéptico:  
  
- ¿Eres agente del directorio de operaciones de la CIA o asesino-vengador a sueldo?  
  
- Ambas cosas.- dijo él con una sonrisa socarrona. Luego añadió:- Míralo de esta manera: lo que le hicieron a su mujer fue un crimen y, por lo que pude deducir, puede que no sea un simple asesinato de unos criminales de pacotilla. Vázquez tiene negocios muy... extraños por aquí; no se sabe qué tipo de negocios exactamente pero sospecho que nada bueno. La CIA se ocupa de organizaciones criminales internacionales que puedan afectar a EEUU, entre otras cosas, y éste puede que sea un trabajo para la CIA.  
  
A esto, Marisa tan sólo dejó escapar un gruñido. Sands decidió aprovecharse de la situación de que Marisa no estaba del todo en sus cabales para convencerla.  
  
- Bueno, ¿qué me dices?. ¿Vas a dejar escapar una aventura como esta?.  
  
- Ummm..., no sé...  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Que no estoy segura.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no estás segura¿ ¡Es una aventura! Vaaamosssss, ¡¡¡si yo sé que adoras los riesgos!!!.- la animó él.- ¿Por qué ibas a dudar?  
  
- Puede ser peligroso.  
  
- ES peligroso, eso es lo más divertido.- como notó que había metido la pata añadió:- Además, ¿acaso puede ser mucho más peligroso que lo de Barillo?  
  
- Ummm.- murmuró pensativa.  
  
- Bueno..., vale, no es una buena razón, pero dime: ¿prefieres acompañar a un tío tan guapo como yo a correr aventuras o aguantar a tu madre?  
  
Marisa se echó a reír como una loca. Estuvo casi dos minutos tratando de recuperar el sentido común sin resultado. Cuando lo consiguió dijo aún entre pequeñas risitas:  
  
- Jamás en tu vida has dicho una verdad tan grande; en todos los sentidos.- dijo con una nota de misterio al final.  
  
- Definitivamente, el alcohol se te ha subido a la cabeza.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Está bien, acepto. Si me pongo a pensar nunca me han ofrecido un trato tan bueno. Por no hablar que sería una locura desperdiciar tan buena y bien parecida compañía.- añadió en un tono ligeramente burlón.  
  
- Estupendo.- murmuró con satisfacción Sands.- Supongo que entonces te mudarás aquí. Sígueme, te enseñaré tu habitación.- se levantó y salió al pasillo, lo recorrió hasta el fondo y abrió la última puerta a la izquierda. La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora. Unos grandes ventanales dejaban ver una explanada detrás del edificio. Estaba sencillamente amueblada con una cama, una mesita de noche, un escritorio con su silla, una pequeña estantería, y un sencillo armario de aglomerado.  
  
- No me esmeré mucho en la decoración puesto que es la habitación de invitados...y las únicas invitadas que suelo tener llegan conmigo de noche, yacen en mi cama, y se van a la mañana. El aseo está en la puerta de al lado y mi habitación enfrente. La cocina, como habrás podido ver, está frente al salón. ¿Necesitas preguntar algo?  
  
- En realidad... tengo una pequeña curiosidad, y me gustaría aclararla ahora, ya que voy a vivir aquí.  
  
- Pregunta.- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre en realidad?. Porque Sands tiene que ser tu apellido...  
  
- Sheldon- la cortó.- Sheldon Jefrey Sands. Pero todo el mundo me llama por mi apellido y, sinceramente, lo prefiero. Maldigo el día en el cual se les ocurrió la estúpida idea de ponerme semejante nombre.  
  
- Pues a mí Jefrey me parece un nombre bonito.- murmuró ella.  
  
- Sí, bueno, la verdad es que Jefrey es un buen nombre. No está mal. Pero estoy acostumbrado a Sands.  
  
- No hay problema.- murmuró ella.  
  
- ¿Y tú?- preguntó él a su vez.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?.  
  
- Marisa André de la Barca.  
  
- Tu padre era francés, o italiano?  
  
- Mi abuela paterna era francesa y mi abuelo paterno italiano; Lyon y Ciao di Bari. Mi padre pasó su infancia en Milán, estudió la carrera en España y, en un viaje de negocios, llegó a México, se enamoró de ella y se quedó aquí.  
  
- Muy emotivo.- dijo Sands con sarcasmo, censurando tales acciones. Cambió de postura, reposando su espalda y su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.- ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre?.  
  
- Según la policía se metió en un tiroteo entre dos bandas y lo mataron. Esa fue la versión oficial, luego cerraron el caso y lo archivaron así.  
  
- ¿Y tú dudas de la versión?.  
  
- Exacto.  
  
- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?  
  
- Para empezar mi padre no era tan estúpido como para meterse en medio de un tiroteo. Para seguir..., cuando eso ocurrió llevaba tres semanas desaparecido.  
  
Sands asintió lentamente con la cabeza pensativo. Luego se irguió de nuevo y se dirigió a Marisa, cambiando de tema.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar tus pertenencias a tu casa y luego nos vamos a comer una fuente de cochinilla pibil?- dijo con una sonrisa malvada.  
  
- ¡¿Otra vez?!- exclamó ella con irritación. Él rió divertido.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Hola a todos: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en realidad iba a ir unido al "8" (3), pero bueno, ya sabéis de mi escasez de tiempo. (No coments). Bueno, consideradlo un regalito atrasado del dia de Navidad ;P, y... ¡¡¡Feliz noche de los Inocentes!!!. Gastad mucha broma, pero no de las que sean pesadas, please, q luego pasa lo que pasa.  
  
Sí que es pesadito Sands con la cochinilla pibil, eh? :D Pronto (como dentro de dos o tres capis) aparecerá más en escena Darío, de hecho participará en segundo plano en la historia, y a menudo nos sorprenderá (y hará nuestras delicias en lo que respecta un poco en el plano cómico de la historia, digamos que Sands y Marisa ponen los sarcasmos, pero Dario las cosas inocentes de los niños (y no tan inocentes...)).  
  
Bueno, ahora sí, gracias a todos por vuestros fics.  
  
Jenny/Jade, tb conocida como Jade, tb conocida como "Yo": Primitaaaaaa, que si no llega a ser por ti no tendría tan avanzada la historia. El negocio viene en este capi, bueno, más bien es un trato, más que un negocio. Argggggggg!!! Me acaban de decir que mañana tengo que irme a hacer un análisis de sangre. S.O.S. aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!! Bea. Respira. Bea. Respira. Beaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Aymimáaaaa, q me da algoooo. . No temo a la muerte, no temo a absolutamente na, pero sí-a-los-a-ná-li- sis-de-san-greeeeeeeeee. Panico. Ays, bueno, perdona, hablábamos de.... ¡Trato!. Eso. Que sí. Que hacen ese trato. Y respecto a lo de desfasar ya veras dentro de dos capis, ya...  
  
KeiraDeep: Muchacha, (esperame dejame respirarque estoy mareá del sobresalto u_u), bueno, que tú eres la que completa el dúo dinámico, junto con Jade, sin tu apoyo ( y sin tus apuros) no hubiera seguido adelante ni muerta. Bueno, espero que el capi te haya gustado. Creo que me quedó un tanto... sensiblón Sands cuando empieza a lamentarse de lo que echa de menos, ¿tú que opinas?. Espero no estar convirtiéndolo en un blando...  
  
Intuitive: I don´t know if you continue reading my story, but thanks in some way. I liked me read your opinion about my fic because, don´t write me a review since november, 13. Thanks.  
  
Bye, gente... Vacristel, "La dama de la laguna" 


	8. 5Once upon a time in Mexico

Capítulo 5. "Once upon a time in Mexico..."  
  
Veinticuatro horas más tarde, instalada ya Marisa, se dirigían a la casa de comidas donde se habían citado con el Señor Vázquez. Sands siempre llegaba un poco antes de la hora a los lugares dónde quedaba para poder ponerse el brazo postizo bajo el cual guardaba la pistola como precaución.  
  
Ese día llevaban media hora en la casa de comidas y Sands había comenzado a fastidiarlas con su juego de seducción, como hacía a menudo para hacerla rabiar, y tenía, en esos momentos, su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella... más bien en su trasero.  
  
El señor Vázquez llegó justo en esos instantes.  
  
- ¡Sands!- exclamó ella con reproche.- Escucha; ya ha llegado el señor Vázquez y tú así...-gruñó.  
  
Vázquez los saludó y se sentó.  
  
- No me había presentado a su novia, señor Sands. No había tenido el gusto de conocer a tan hermosa mujer.  
  
Marisa se ruborizó y comenzó a tartamudear con nerviosismo.  
  
- Yo... señor... se equ-equivoca...Sands...yo...no som-...  
  
Sands la calló con un gesto e intervino él.  
  
- ¡Oh, sí!. La verdad es que tengo suerte: una hermosa mujer y una excelente persona...- dijo, logrando que Marisa bajase la mirada de puro rubor.-..además de mi socia. Ella es Marisa André de la Barca.  
  
- Encantado de conocerla, señora. - Señorita.-corrigió ella en un murmullo, ruborizada como estaba.  
  
- ¿Perdone?- preguntó Vázquez.  
  
- Soy señorita. Sands sólo es mi socio; él estaba bromeando.  
  
- ¡Oh, vaya!. Discúlpeme, señorita, es que como los vi tan...  
  
- Errhhhhh..., sí, bueno, yo...- Comenzó Marisa ante el extrañado hombre. Sands la cortó cambiando de tema.  
  
- Señor Vázquez; tenemos asuntos más importantes entre manos. Si no le importa, nos gustaría saber alguna información más detallada para llevar todo esto a buen fin.  
  
- ¿Qué desea saber?  
  
- Si tiene idea de si podía haber algún motivo tras la atrocidad que hicieron con su mujer, por ejemplo; ¿un ajuste de cuentas, quizá?- sugirió Sands.  
  
- Como ya le dije el otro día no tengo ni idea de porqué lo hicieron. Estarían locos o algo así, supongo.  
  
- ¿Tengo que deducir, entonces, que no los conocía de nada, señor Vázquez?- volvió a preguntar Sands.  
  
- En absoluto. Nunca los tuve delante.  
  
-Entiendo...- Sands jugueteó con uno de sus anillos en la mano, pensativo. Repentinamente, se incorporó hacia delante, con una expresión sádica en su rostro.- Señor Vázquez, piénselo bien, recuerde la barbaridad que le hicieron a su mujer, imagine el sufrimiento que debió pasar, todo el tiempo llamándolo por su nombre, agonizando y esperando que usted llegaría a salvarla... El bochorno de ser violada por no sé cuantos hombres... ¿De verdad no va a aportar información para cogerlos?.- dijo presionándolo.  
  
El hombre hundió los hombros, y exhaló un suspiro en algo que parecía un sollozo entrecortado. Sands lo escuchó y aprovechó para herirlo aún más:  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que oigo?- dijo en un tono peligrosamente suave.- ¿Un español... LLORANDO?. Pensaba que los españoles eran de una pasta más dura. Desde luego, pone usted en duda el honor de los españoles. Pense que los domadores de bestias como toros por excelencia serían más fuertes...- terminó en tono despectivo.  
  
Marisa pudo ver como Vázquez parpadeaba un par de veces para aclararse la mirada nublosa por las lágrimas contenidas.  
  
- Puede estar seguro que represento la imagen de un buen español. Mi gente es valerosa y honorable...  
  
- .. y monárquica...- aventuró Sands sin poder evitar soltar algo por el estilo, en clara oposición a la monarquía.  
  
- ...democrática...- terminó de completar Vázquez.- Señor Sands, un defecto que tienen los habitantes de repúblicas es que no tienen una visión distinta de la monarquía absolutista del Antiguo Régimen. Estamos en el siglo XX y nuestra monarquía se ha convertido en una democracia. Una democracia con rey; un rey que no pinta nada en la sociedad actual española, para eso elegimos un presidente nacional, al igual que los países republicanos...  
  
- Entiendo.- cortó Sands, cansado de oír una lección de historia española.- Volviendo a lo nuestro; dígame, señor Vázquez, ¿con qué negocia exactamente?.  
  
Marisa y Sands notaron como esa pregunta, un tiro a ciegas, había dado en el blanco, por el instante de duda del hombre.  
  
- Yo... importo cosas al país... chicles y cosas así. Dulces para niños, etc.  
  
- ¡Oh!. Entiendo.- dijo Sands.  
  
El hombre se sacó un paquete de chicles del bolsillo y se lo dio a Sands.  
  
- Son los chicles que importo, ¡una maravilla!. Nunca probará un chicle mejor. ¡Coja uno, coja!- lo animó.  
  
- No, gracias, en otro momento.- dijo mientras hacía un amago de devolvérselos. Vázquez los rehusó con una sonrisa bonachona surcando un rostro.  
  
- ¡Quédeselos!. Así podrá probárselos cuando le apetezca.  
  
Sands gruñó un "gracias" por lo bajo y se guardó el paquetito en el bolsillo. Captó el cambio de respiración de Marisa, normalmente regular y acompasado, hacia uno algo más superficial y nervioso cuando el paquete quedó un segundo a su vista y comprendió que pasaba algo. Preocupado de que el cliente lo notase se acercó a ella y le dirigió unas palabras.  
  
- Linda; ¿por qué no vas a pedirnos unos tequilas a la barra?.  
  
Marisa aceptó con un susurro y se levantó torpemente.  
  
Cuando oyó sus pasos alejarse lo suficiente retomó la conversación.  
  
- Una pregunta, señor Vázquez, si nunca los tuvo delante, ¿cómo sabe que no conocía a los hombres que mataron a su mujer?.  
  
Un silencio pesado e inquieto se estableció entre los dos. Tras un rato, Sands rompió el silencio.  
  
- Está claro que no desea decírmelo; pero créame, señor Vázquez, que sin información esto va a ser complicado.- dijo con un suspiro.- Bueno, no tiene sentido seguir aquí. ¡Mire, ya oigo llegar a mi socia!. Será mejor irnos y comenzar con lo que tenemos. ¡Hola, preciosa!- recibió a Marisa mientras le cogía el vaso de tequila con una mano.  
  
Apuró el trago mientras Marisa hacía lo mismo con el suyo. Estrechó la mano del señor Vázquez. Cuando éste salió por la puerta Sands se quitó el brazo falso y lo dejó a un lado, cogió el paquete de chicles y se metió uno en la boca. Un segundo después lo escupió con una mueca de desagrado en la cara. - Opio.- masculló.  
  
- ¿¡Opio?!- susurró escandalizada Marisa.  
  
- En efecto.  
  
- Pero el opio es un producto asiático.- objetó ella.  
  
- También hay algunas plantaciones importantes en partes de Europa. Y el opio se conserva bien; se mantiene perfectamente en un viajecito en avión.  
  
- Sands; esos chicles son los que vende mi hermano.- dijo con voz tensa.  
  
- ¿Ese... chiquillo?.- preguntó sorprendido.- ¿Darío?.  
  
- Sí, son los mismos chicles.  
  
- ¿Estás segura?.  
  
- Completamente.  
  
Cayó un silencio entre los dos. Marisa se le acercó.  
  
- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó suspicazmente. De pronto, Sands le rodeó el talle y la atrajo con fuerza hacia si, haciéndola caer sentada sobre sus rodillas.  
  
Le pasó una mano por los cabellos quitándole la pinza con la que los sujetaba. Ella cerró los ojos mientras los cabellos le caían con suavidad, como una cascada marrón, sobre los hombros, enmarcándole la cara. Él la apretó contra si y le susurró al oído:  
  
- Vamos a hablar con Darío, mi hermoso trofeo.  
  
- No sé a qué viene esto...  
  
- Déjate llevar.- dijo besándole los labios. Al principio ella se dejó sin saber qué estaba haciendo exactamente, pero luego se echó hacia atrás alejando su rostro del de Sands.  
  
- Estás loco; ¿se puede saber que haces?.  
  
- Comprobar si somos algo, como creyó Vázquez, o no.  
  
- ¿Ah, sí?. ¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?.  
  
Sands sonrió torvamente, con una expresión de malicia.  
  
- No te lo pienso decir.  
  
Marisa resopló. Sin previo aviso, metió rauda su mano entre las piernas del hombre y estrujó dolorosamente su miembro. Sands jadeó.  
  
- ¿Qué coño...- comenzó. Marisa le puso un dedo sobre los labios y le susurró:  
  
- No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, agente de la CIA Sheldon Jefrey Sands; porque no soy presa fácil.- Posó la mano libre sobre su mejilla y depositó un suave y fugaz beso en sus labios. Luego le soltó y se apartó rápidamente de él, temerosa de su reacción. Sands puso su sonrisa más malvada.  
  
- No conocía esa faceta tuya. Y tengo que decir que me encanta.- dijo.  
  
- Ya ves cuanto me conoces...- dijo con la voz impregnada de sarcasmo. Sands pagó, guardó su brazo falso en una pequeña mochila y salió tras Marisa.  
  
- Si te piensas que porque me dejes instalarme en tu casa te voy a pagar de ese modo vas de culo.- seguía mascullando Marisa, ligeramente enfadada.  
  
- No quiero que me pagues de ninguna forma, a ver si me entiendes...  
  
- Lo entiendo, ¡lo entiendo demasiado bien!. Soy una mujer, pero no de las que suelen pasar por tu casa, ¡maldit...- no pudo seguir hablando porque Sands la empujó contra la pared de un edificio y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente y no cesó a pesar de sus forcejeos.  
  
La tenía atrapada y no podía escabullirse.  
  
Lentamente, Marisa fue cediendo y se perdió en ese dulce y largo beso, como un náufrago pierde su tabla en el océano para luego hundirse en las profundidades; así ella se alejó de la costa de sus pensamientos hundiéndose en las profundidades de la boca de Sands. SU Sands. Porque Marisa tuvo la certeza, en ese preciso momento, de que se había enamorado de él al igual que él acababa de darse por vencido ante la evidencia: el gélido agente de la CIA, Sheldon Jefrey Sands, había derretido un poco su corazón para hacer hueco al amor.  
  
Esto es lo que sucedió un día de finales de noviembre, cuando el sol estaba en su cenit.  
  
Esto es lo que sucedió "once upon a time in México".  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
De veras, siento muchiiiiiiiisimo no haber actualizado antes, os pido disculpas de corazón, estuve muy liada... sí, ya sé lo q estaréis pensando "Excusas", pero... ¡¡¡es verdad!!!. Más me hubiera gustado a mí actualizar antes. Bueno, os deseo que os hayan regalado muchas cosas por Navidad, y que os vaya requetebién la 2º evaluación; como empiezo con los exámenes no sé cuando podré volver a actualizar así que sorry por adelantado; trataré de hacerlo en cuanto pueda. Palabra de agente de la CIA (ejem... de pirata? ^^UU; bueno, vale, palabra de lectora, si os da mayor seguridad ;P). Me gustaría mucho recibir algún review con vuestra opinión, por saber si es q el fic es leído, no es leído, gusta, no gusta... Bueno, os lo dejo a vuestro elección (cómo sino...). Un besazo a todos los q leen este fic, especialmente a Gema, (Jade), que siempre me deja algun review de animo y lee mis capis. Gracias a todos!!!! :**** Bye-bye!!!! 


	9. 6 Planes y desconfianzas

6. Planes y desconfianzas  
  
Marisa, recostada en el amplio sofá del salón, escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse con un golpe. Se incorporó adecentando un poco el camisón de seda naranja semitransparente de verano. Cogió la bata del brazo del sillón y se la puso. Sands apareció en el salón empapado, pero sonriendo encantado. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con las manos en la espalda. Marisa se puso de pie y fue hacia él.  
  
- ¿Qué escondes?- preguntó ella.- ¿Qué traes ahí, que los escondes a tu espalda?.  
  
Él sacó una mano con unos billetes de avión. Marisa abrió los ojos como platos y contuvo la respiración.  
  
- España nos espera, preciosa.  
  
- ¡Los conseguiste!.  
  
- Te dije que confiaras en mí.  
  
- ¿Cómo los conseguiste?  
  
- Creé un informe para la CIA..., bueno, en realidad modifiqué el que tenia hecho sobre la misión del cártel y añadí un par de retoques para poder enlazar el caso con el tema de Vázquez. Así conseguí un billete de ida y otro de vuelta a España, cortesía de la CIA. El otro lo conseguí del propio Vázquez; dije que necesitaba ir a España para preguntar a unos contactos míos sobre esto. Al principio se negó, dice que está seguro de que están aquí, que son mexicanos pero, como siempre, él mismo se ha contradicho.  
  
- Según él nunca los ha visto.  
  
- Por eso mismo. ¿Cómo decía Darío que se llaman los hombres que le suministran los chicles?.  
  
- José Martínez y Daniel León. Hoy volví a hablar con él y dice que su superior, según esos dos hombres, es un tal señor Díez.  
  
- ¿Señor diez???  
  
- ¡Díez!. D-Í-E-Z.  
  
- ¡Vale!. ¡Estoy ciego, no sordo!. Bueno, y ese... Díaz...  
  
- Díez.  
  
- Díaz, Díez... ¡lo que sea!. ¿Tienes idea de dónde lo podemos encontrar?.  
  
- Es de la capital, pero pasa largas temporadas en "La guarda", un pequeño pueblecito al noroeste de España, en Galicia, casi haciendo frontera con el norte de Portugal, por su "trabajo de exportación".  
  
- Está bien. A los otros dos los podemos encontrar con los próximos suministros. Llegan una vez a la semana; normalmente los jueves a primera hora de la tarde.  
  
- Para eso faltan tres días... Bueno, mi amor, me voy a dormir.- dijo mientras salía por la puerta apartando un poco a Sands para poder pasar. Cuando salió se dio la vuelta, pasó las manos por la espalda se Sands en una suave caricia, le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un beso justo debajo de su oreja. Luego caminó pasillo adelante, hacia su habitación mientras se quitaba la bata.  
  
- Que descanses.- dijo Sands un poco extrañado de que se fuera tan temprano a dormir.  
  
Siguió su atrevido contoneo con la mirada hasta que ella cerró la puerta tras de sí. Entonces Sands se pasó una mano por los cabellos mientras decidía si tomar champaña o tequila. Se decidió por lo segundo. Se llenó un pequeño vaso y se sentó en el sofá a degustarlo. "Ahora sería genial leer algún libro interesante"; pensó con añoranza, "pena que ya no tenga ojos. En fin, siempre puedo pedirle a Marisa que me lea uno..., como seguro que hacía con Darío. Lo que son las cosas: parece que vuelvo a la niñez. Mañana por la mañana le pediré que me lea algo", terminó cortando las divagaciones en seco, ya que no era amigo de darle muchas vueltas a la cosas.  
  
Se quedó pensando en qué libro podía elegir.  
  
Lo que no sabía él es que a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertara, no iba a haber nadie para leerle, pues la casa estaba vacía excepto él.  
  
Marisa se había ido.  
  
* ___ * __ * __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Cuando, tres días más tarde, Marisa tocó el timbre del apartamento de Sands no salió nadie a recibirla.  
  
- ¿Habrá salido ya a lo de los dos tipos?. No pude ser; eso era por la tarde.- habló para sí. Hurgó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó una llave extraña. Abrió la puerta con facilidad y entró.  
  
El salón estaba patas arriba.  
  
- ¿Sands?- llamó. Se dirigió al final del corredor y abrió la puerta de todo.  
  
- ¿Sands?- volvió a preguntar. Se sobresaltó al oír el clic familiar de cuando se quita el seguro a una pistola y acto seguido notar el frío del cañón de una pistola posado en su cuello. Una mano se deslizó por su cintura agarrándola y notó el perfume familiar de Sands.  
  
- Bienvenida a casa, preciosa.- dijo él. Ella rió de alivio.  
  
- ¡Qué susto me has dado!- dijo con voz temblorosa entre risas. Hizo un amago de apartar la pistola y darse la vuelta para besarlo, pero en cuanto se movió, Sands apretó la pistola más contra su cuello y la cogió con más fuerza por la cintura, lastimándola.  
  
- Me haces daño, Sands.- susurró.  
  
Él le dio la vuelta sin dejar de apuntarle ni un solo instante y la encaró como si la mirara intensamente a los ojos; sólo que, ante la ausencia de sus órganos oculares, la escena resultaba más estremecedora.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado estos tres días?.- preguntó con dureza.  
  
Marisa se quedó mirándolo dibutativa.  
  
- Yo..., tuve que irme.  
  
- Eso es evidente, ¿no?- apuntó Sands con sarcasmo.  
  
- Eh..., sí, bueno. Es que me llamó una vieja amiga...y me pidió que fuera hasta allí. La acaba de dejar el marido y está muy triste; cayó en una depresión, ¿sabes?.  
  
- ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- preguntó Sands, sin darle una tregua.  
  
- Se me... se me olvidó.- musitó ella.  
  
- ¡¿Qué se te...?!- comenzó Sands, pero la pregunta murió en sus labios. Contó mentalmente hasta diez para tranquilizarse.- ¿Cómo entraste?. Te dejaste las llaves en casa, creo recordar.  
  
Marisa se puso en tensión y una horrible sonrisa de triunfo comenzó a dibujarse en la cara de Sands como respuesta a su silencio.  
  
De pronto, Marisa se llevó una mano al pelo, se quitó una de las orquillas que utilizaba para sujetar los mechones cortos en la coleta y la llevó a la mano de Sands, a la que estaba en su cintura. Él cogió el objeto.  
  
- Con eso.- aclaró ella.- Cuando era pequeña aprendí a abrir todo tipo de cerraduras con esto.  
  
- ¿Quién te enseñó?- preguntó él con curiosidad.  
  
- Soy autodidacta.- dijo ella en un tono burlón.  
  
Sands guardó la pistola, pero sujetó con más fuerza si cabe la cintura de ella, sacándole un gemido de dolor, y la atrajo hacia sí. Le sujetó con fuerza la barbilla haciéndole levantar más la cabeza, obligándola a mirarle.  
  
- No nací ayer, Marisa...;- le susurró- puedes engañarme por ahora pero, si estás pensando en venderme, deberías ir cambiando de idea. Te juro que como me traiciones no te salvará nada: ni tus amiguitos, ni el amor que te profeso... Te encontraré, te apalearé y luego... te mataré. Ya viste a la mal nacida de Ajedrez.- añadió por último con una sonrisa torva, que se crispó al controlarse por no sacarle a golpes allí mismo la verdad a la chica. La soltó de golpe y la empujó contra la cama, haciendo que cayera en ella de espaldas.  
  
Se sentó al lado de ella y, cuando notó que ella se levantaba, la cogió del brazo con fuerza y la sentó en su regazo. Notó que ella estaba temblando ligeramente. Notaba su respiración superficial y nerviosa y sonrió. Le gustaba infundir miedo, poner nerviosa a la gente y casi nunca lograba asustar a la joven descarada. En ocasiones era tan fría como él. Ahora había conseguido asustarla y gozaba de la situación.  
  
- Me has hecho enfadar, preciosa, y me has hecho creer que te habías ido... y nadie deja plantado a Sheldon Jefrey Sands.- dijo mientras le quitaba la chaqueta del traje que llevaba la chica.  
  
Comenzó a besarla de manera dolorosa y brutal, casi como desesperado y, en un momento, la tuvo sobre la cama con él encima besándola y acariciándola, mientras le desabrochaba la blusa. Notó como un estremecimiento atravesaba a la chica y, como contagiado, se estremeció él al notar la suave piel de Marisa. Se aprendió la forma de la parte superior de su cuerpo antes de descender suavemente por las caderas y sus piernas. Invirtió el sentido de sus caricias para ir perdiéndose debajo de su falda; pronto se dio cuenta de que esto sobraba y quiso quitarla pero entonces Marisa lo detuvo. Intuyó más que notó la duda de la chica. Ella permanecía silenciosa, sin saber qué decir para explicarse.  
  
- ¿No quieres seguir?- le susurró con voz algo ronca.  
  
- No es que no quiera...  
  
- ¿Tienes miedo?.  
  
- ¡Claro que no!- dijo avergonzada.  
  
- ¿No te sientes preparada?.  
  
- Exacto.- susurró ella con la mejillas arreboladas, mezcla de excitación y vergüenza.  
  
- Pues me da igual.- dijo con frialdad Sands, dejando a Marisa helada.  
  
- ¿Cómo?.- dijo tratando de apartar a Sands, que había c0omenzado de nuevo a besarla. Sands suspiró.  
  
- ¿Cuántos años tienes exactamente Marisa?.  
  
- Dieciocho.  
  
- ¿Es tu primera vez?.  
  
- Sí; no he tenido mucho tiempo para novios..., bueno..., lo de mi casa..., weeee, ya sabes.  
  
- Pues creo que ya es hora de que espabiles.- dijo Sands.  
  
- Sí, pero no de este modo.- dijo ella.-Sands, no quiero hacerlo, no todavía.  
  
El aludido arqueó una ceja.  
  
- Como ya te he dicho...- comenzó arrastrando las palabras-... me da igual lo que tú quieras.  
  
Le sujetó las manos por encima de su cabeza con una mano y con la otra le arrancó la falda.  
  
- Sands...- susurró ella aterrada. Sands le acarició el rostro y se lo besó.  
  
- Te he dicho que me has hecho enfadar, ¿verdad?- dijo entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia.- Y también te dije que nadie me dejaba plantado... sin su merecido. Este es tu castigo.- terminó con una nota de dureza en su voz.  
  
Prosiguió su trabajo como lo habría hecho con una prostituta: con rapidez y brutalidad; pero después de un rato, ya más tranquilo y compadecido de la sollozante muchacha, se reprendió a sí mismo y se controló, haciendo del coito algo dulce y placentero, sustituyendo los sollozos de la muchacha por un éxtasis de deleite.  
  
Para que la chica no se hiciera ilusiones de que Sands era una buena persona añadió al final del acto, cuando logró recuperar el aliento, como para remarcar su frialdad:  
  
- Tienes suerte de que haya usado condón, moza. * __ * __ * __ * __ * __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Hola!:  
  
Ejem, ^^UU, no me mateeeisssss T_T, sí, respondo, soy culpable de una escena profundamente mala y penosa, horrible, yeah, I know, tp a mí me gusta.... ¬¬ Veamos, esta fue la 1º escenita... fuera de contexto, digámoslo así, que hice en mi vida, hace algunos meses, me limité a pasarla a ordenador. Quizá me pasé, solo pretendia que se viera la naturaleza de Sands, quería que se viera que no es un romanticon empedernido, todo lo contrario...; sí, lo sé, es un autentico cabrón, un cerdo (lo reconozcvo, me pasé). Y no, Gema, sé que lo estas iodentificando con Diana Gabaldon, los books, y no, no saque la escenita de ahí, ya sé q hay una parecida, pero esto ya lo habia escrito antes. Sé que ya me autocritiqué a no más poder, y sé que a la vez me defendí indirectamente con uñas y dientes, pero aun así me interesa muxo vuestra opinión, si pudierais dejármela en un review.....  
  
Gracias especialmente a:  
  
Jade: Primita; te agradezco, como de costumbre, muchísimo tus reviews y tus opiniones, me gustaria q me las siguieras dejando caer de cuando en cuando. ¿Qué te parece este capi?. Siento muxo que últimamente preste mas atención a super q a ti.... si es q no nos tenias q haber presentao caramba!!! :P. En serio, muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y apoyarme.  
  
Marta (Kari): Amiga, aunque no vayas a leer este mensaje, al menos en un futuro cercano, quiero agradecerte efusivamente todo tu apoyo, el que leas TODAS mis historias y fics, integros, y, como para q publique un libro queda muxo, te agradezco todo aquí, sí? ;) A fin de cuentas, tú fuiste la q me animaste a usar mi potencial y a escribir. Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Conta2: Hola!!!!!!!!!! Bueno, posiblemente, después de q leas esta historia me dara un corte tremendo preguntarte, porque... Ejem... ya ves q desfase.... En fin, que espero q este capitulo horroroso no te quite las ganas de seguir leyendo, lo siguiente esta algo mejor, que te parece, sigues??? ;). Y muchas gracias por tus animos y piropos!!!! W2apoooooo!!!!!!!!!!! ;P.  
  
Gracias a todas las demas: magical elf, keira depp e Intuitive. 


	10. 7 Vagas conclusiones

7. Vagas conclusiones  
  
Tras ducharse y adecentarse, ambos se dirigieron a donde se habían de reunir con Darío. No se dirigían la palabra. Marisa estaba muy enfadada con Sands porque él había pasado por alto su decisión.  
  
Él estaba enfadado con ella por haber desaparecido tres días sin decirle nada.  
  
Y ambos tenían secretos de los que no querrían ni pensar, temiendo que, sólo con pasárseles por la cabeza, el otro lo pudiera notar. Doblaron una esquina y allí estaba Darío esperándoles en su bicicleta.  
  
- ¡Hola, pareja!- dijo el mocoso. Marisa bufó y Sands sonrió de forma burlona, como de costumbre.- ¿Qué os pasa?. Os veo raros; ¿os habéis peleado?.  
  
- ¡Darío, deja ya de joder y llévanos a ese almacén!.  
  
- ¡A sus órdenes, mi general!- respondió el niño riéndose.  
  
Sands sujetó a Marisa por el hombro para que no le cruzase la cara al niño y advirtió en tono duro aunque con una sonrisa burlona aún en su rostro:  
  
- Darío...  
  
- Vaaaaaleeee...; seguidme.- dijo mientras se ponía a pedalear.  
  
Marisa se sacudió la mano de Sands del hombro de un manotazo y apuró detrás de Darío.  
  
Darío se adelantaba y daba de vez en cuando la vuelta para que no le perdieran de vista.  
  
Tras un rato de caminar en un tenso silencio, Sands se hartó e hizo parar a Marisa.  
  
- Oye, ¿se pude saber qué pasa?. Ya está bien, ¿eh?.  
  
- ¡No, no está bien!- explotó ella. Parecía haber estado esperando que él la importunara para estallar.- ¿Quieres saber qué pasa?- dijo mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas.- ¡Qué eres un bestia, eso pasa!. Que me duele el coño, ¡mira si eres bestia!. Me duele y tengo que aguantarme, y lo que más me jode es que me hayas obligado a hacer algo que no quería; me siento violada. Eso pasa.- terminó mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.  
  
- Tú sí que eres bestia. ¿No puedes decir una solo frase sin soltar una palabrota?.  
  
- Tengo un buen maestro.- contestó ella desafiante. Él suspiró y siguió andando en silencio, ignorándola.  
  
- Lo siento.- susurró de pronto, tan bajo que Marisa creyó que era su imaginación. Parpadeó.  
  
- ¿Cómo?  
  
- Ya lo has oído; no lo pienso repetir.- dijo con aspereza, sin siquiera girarse hacia ella al hablar.  
  
Caminaron así un rato hasta que, de pronto, Sands notó sorprendido gratamente cómo lo tomaban suavemente de la mano. Marisa dejó escapar el aire, relajándose y musitó: - Yo también lo siento, Sands.  
  
Él se comió su orgullo y se disponía a darle un beso de reconciliación cuando una bicicleta se acercó.  
  
- ¡Vamos; no os quedéis atrás!- exclamó Darío.  
  
Marisa y Sands dieron cada uno un paso atrás, como si les hubiera dado un calambre. Sands torció la boca en un gesto de resignación y Marisa puso los ojos en blanco. Siguieron a Darío por el camino.  
  
Poco después, llegaron a la parte industrial de la ciudad. Darío los guió hasta una gran nave antigua, casi ruinosa. Unos camiones estaban aparcados fuera; y unos trabajadores descargaban la mercancía. Dos hombres bastante mejor vestidos que la gente que estaba allí se acercaron a Darío.  
  
- Hola, chico. ¿Quiénes son esos dos?- preguntó uno de los hombres.  
  
- Hola, señor León. Buenos días, señor Martínez. Ella es mi hermana Marisa y él es su novia. Quieren hablar con ustedes.  
  
La sonrisa falsa se borró por un instante del rostro del señor León; pero en seguida se dibujó de nuevo.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto!. Encantado de conocerla señorita André.- dijo cogiéndole la mano y besándosela.  
  
Marisa le dio un suave codazo en las costillas a Sands; le susurró:  
  
- Aprende.  
  
El señor León y Marisa rieron. Sands no se inmutó.  
  
- No sé quien puede enseñar más a quien.- murmuró entre dientes.  
  
El hombre sonrió con cortesía.  
  
- Encantado de conocerlo, señor...  
  
- Zernik.  
  
- ¿Zernik?. Extraño apellido.  
  
- Sí..., es europeo.  
  
- Ya veo. ¡José!; lleva al niño adentro y dale la mercancía. Y de paso hazle entender qué pasa cuando trae a gente a molestar.  
  
- Señor León;- dijo Marisa- precisamos hablar también con el señor Martínez. ¿No podría darle el producto a mi hermano otro trabajador?.  
  
El señor León pareció pensárselo durante un rato. De pronto, sin previo aviso, se acercó a Darío y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada. El niño se tambaleó y reculó; finalmente cayó al suelo sentado, con las lágrimas corriendo por su cara y sollozando. El hombre lo levantó por el cuello de su camisero y llamó a un trabajador. Cuando éste llegó, León empujó al chiquillo contra él. - Dale tres cajas de chicles al mocoso.- le dijo al trabajador. Éste se fue con el niño al interior de la fábrica, intentando consolarlo. Mientras, Sands tenía sujeta a Marisa por el talle y le susurraba algo que los otros no podían oír. Ella estaba furiosa: quería patearle el trasero al León ese.  
  
- Y bien;- dijo él cuando olvidó al niño,- ¿ de qué quieren hablar?.  
  
- Darío le vendió a Jefrey- comenzó Marisa arrimándose a Sands- un paquetito de chicles. Sabemos lo que contienen y...- Marisa se calló al ver que los hombres sacaban unas pistolas. Rió nerviosamente.- No..., creo que no me han entendido...  
  
- Queremos negociar con ustedes.- interrumpió precipitadamente Sands, adelantándose por delante de Marisa, protegiéndola indirecta y parcialmente su cuerpo, y metiéndose en la conversación.- He probado la "mercancía" y me parece muy buena.  
  
- ¡Oh!, bueno; eso debería negociarlo con nuestro proveedor o con nuestro superior en España.  
  
- ¿Cómo podríamos contactar con ellos?.  
  
El hombre sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su tarjeta y se la dio a Sands.  
  
- A la izquierda está la dirección de nuestro proveedor, y al lado la de nuestro superior español, el señor Díez.  
  
- Ajá...- dijo Sands.- Verá; hemos oído rumores...- dejó caer.- y no nos gustaría negociar con asesinos...  
  
- ¿Perdón?- preguntó el señor León aparentando extrañeza.  
  
- Se dice por la ciudad que ustedes han participado en un asesinato; quisiéramos saber con qué gente negociamos.  
  
Se instaló un incómodo silencio. León hizo un par de intentos de hablar sin `´éxito. Finalmente soltó una risotada seca.  
  
- Señor Zernik,- comenzó- no creo que nuestros asuntos influyan en los negocios.  
  
- Sí, si me puede trincar la pasma por culpa de sus "asuntos".  
  
- No se preocupe; no habrá problema alguno con la policía. Miren,... ¡ah!, perdóneme señor Zernik;- dijo al ver la mueca torva de la cara de Sands- quería decir... que ahí viene su amiguito...  
  
Darío salía de la nave con tres cajas en sus pequeños y rechonchos bravitos; aún con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se despidieron formalmente de los dos hombres y se fueron con Darío.  
  
- ¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Sands.  
  
- ¿Sobre qué?- preguntó a su vez Marisa.  
  
- Amor..., ¡¿sobre qué va a ser?!. ¿Crees que la mataron ellos?.  
  
- Si no lo hicieron ellos, al menos sí saben de qué va la cosa.  
  
- De eso no me cabe duda.  
  
- ¿Por qué no le preguntáis a la señora Silva?.- preguntó Darío. Sands y Marisa aguzaron el oído, ávidos de información.  
  
- ¿Quién es la señora Silva?- preguntó Sands.  
  
- La ex mujer del señor Vázquez. También está metida en el negocio; de hecho, es dueña de la mitad. Dicen que el señor Vázquez quiso echarla del negocio y no lo logró; desde aquella ella lo odia a muerte. Se rumorea que fue ella quien hizo incendiar su chalet...  
  
- ¿Incendiaron su chalet?- preguntó Sands asombrado.  
  
- Sí, cuando él dormía. Su vecina lo vio y lo sacó de allí, a él y a su esposa, de aquella prometida, la señora Segovia, que es a la que mataron. Mucha gente cree que fue ella la que la mató.  
  
- No parece que fuera así. La secuestraron varias personas, y la violaron, para matarla al final; ¿para qué pasar tanto trabajo para matarla?. Además, por lo que me cuentas quiere matarlo a él.  
  
- Pero podría también estar celosa.- interrumpió Marisa.- O podría pensar que era mejor vengarse en ella, que así lo haría sufrir más.  
  
- ¿Tanto trabajo por una venganza?. ¿O por celos?. No..., yo apuesto a que estas personas buscaban dinero...; y como se hartaron la mataron. Es lo más simple.  
  
Tras un momento de silencio, en actitud pensativa, Marisa frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su pequeño hermano.  
  
- A propósito..., ¡¿tú cómo sabes tanto?!. No habrás estado trabajando sabiendo qué son estos chicles, ¿verdad?.- dijo elevando ligeramente la voz, en tono amenazante.  
  
- Eehh...., yoo...., bueennooo..., es que, hay rumores, y yo lo oigo; pero no siempre te los crees.  
  
- ¿Pero lo sospechabas?- volvió a preguntar su hermana en voz casi en grito. Se acercó amenazadora a él.  
  
- Ehhh..., Marisa, no te enfades....; ¡yo no lo sabía!. Sí, es verdad, me olía raro pero.... Necesitábamos el dinero, ¿no?- acabó alejándose un poco del alcance de su mano. Ella estaba furiosa.- Venga, hermanita...¡hey!- gritó esquivando una colleja y montando rápidamente en su bicicleta para salir escopetado en ella.  
  
- ¡Vuelve aquí, cobarde!. ¡Como te coja...!- se interrumpió y se giró molesta hacia Sands, el cual reía con su peculiar risa.- ¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado?.  
  
- De momento ninguna, pero yo sé de una avispita que a lo mejor....- dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.  
  
- ¡Aparta de ahí, si no quieres probar la aguijonada de la avispa!. ¡No vaya a ser venenosa!.  
  
- Tranquila, estoy avisado...  
  
- Si no sabes dónde está el aguijón.- dijo ella alzando una ceja. Él rió otra vez.  
  
- No sabía que conocieras Shakespeare...; y mucho menos este juego de palabras.  
  
- "Las alegres comadres de Windsor", ¿verdad?. ¡Claro que lo conozco!  
  
- Una chica de letras.... ¡Mmmm!; ¡me gusta!  
  
- ¿Ah, sí?. Oh, bien, porque a mí me gustan los caballeros quijotescos...  
  
- ¿Los caballeros locos?- bromeó él.  
  
- Los perfectos caballeros, tonto... ¿Acaso no leíste la segunda parte del Quijote?. ¡Burro!; mira que no sacarle otra cosa que la parte cómica al pobre hombre...  
  
- Bueno..., no soy muy romántico, como podrás haber comprobado; lo siento si no te gusto, pero soy así. No tengo ningún problema si te largas; estás en tu derecho.  
  
- ¡Psé!. No a muchas mujeres les gustan que las violen y las metan en líos...- comenzó Marisa con desdén; un momento después sonrió- pero supongo que son pequeños detalles sin importancia. Mientras seas tú quien lo haga...  
  
Ambos rieron esta vez. Sands le dio una palmada en el trasero y antes de que ella reaccionara la estrechó contra si y la besó. En ese momento volvió Darío.  
  
- ¡Sands! ¡Marisa! ¡No os quedéis atr....¡aaahhh!! Eh...., mejor... me ade- adelanto...- hizo un amago de avanzar y perderse de vista pero, en cambio, se quedó ahí clavado observando como su hermana y Sands se besaban con un gesto de asco y fascinación a la vez en la cara.  
  
Marisa no lo podía ver porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero Sands notó la presencia del niño y le hizo un gesto peligroso con la mano. Darío espabiló, aceleró y se perdió de vista por la calle.  
  
* __ * * __ * * __ * * __ * * __ *  
  
Bien; y ahora quería agradecer a todos los que estéis leyendo este fic el hecho de que lo hagáis, es decir, de que lo leáis. Gracias por los últimos reviews, especialmente a:  
  
Conta: Hola, wapísisisisimo!!!!!!!. Gracias a Dios que no te pareces a Sands.... :S. Muchiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por tu review, me hizo mucha ilusión, en serio. Sands... ya te digo que es un tanto cabr.... etc. Respecto a dónde se fue Marisa.... ^^, esa es la esencia.... estate al loro respecto a eso, porque ese misterio es el que da bastante juego.... más adelante. Ya verás. No pensaba alargar tanto este capi, de hecho el original era una hoja menos, pero bueno, así es más entretenido. Podrás ver la influencia de lo del Quijote... sí, la añadidura comienza un pelin antes, pero eso es parte, de hecho ya compré el libro ^^!  
  
Jenny/Jade: Hola!! Aquí tienes a Dario!!! Aleluya!! ;). Espero no haberte defraudado con el chiquillo. Respecto a lo de Marisa y su desaparición te vale la "explicación" que le di a súper; respecto a lo de las paces... ¿qué te parece?. No estoy muy segura de que haya quedado bien del todo... Tú opinas. Y eso de que escribo realista.... ¡todo un piropo! Jajajaja, yo que siempre pensé que no sabía escribir realista, por lo de que me paso la vida escribiendo fantasía... Me alegra esto. ^^  
  
Sasa: Ays..., ¿qué voy a decirte?. Verás; primeramente... te agradezco tu opinión, a pesar de no ser positiva, respeto que pienses que es un fic malo, por supuesto, para gustos hay colores, no?. Me apena, sin embargo, que no me hayas dado una oportunidad y no hayas leído todo, puesto que los primeros capis son casi un plasma de la peli con escenas alteradas. A pesar de todo, supongo que lo consideras malo por esa plasma, por no haber leído más; quizá si hubieras leído más hubieras opinado de otra; en último caso, la proxima vez me agradaría que explicaras qué es precisamente lo que no te agrada del fic, sí?. Ahora, tras la parte de educada oposición, sólo decirte: por qué diablos no te guardas las opiniones personales, bonita?!. No creo que tengas derecho a criticar directamente a una persona sobre si es creída o no, o lee mucho o no, si ni siquiera la conoces. Respecto a lo de leer, chiquilla, déjame permitirme decir que, probablemente, no leas mucho más que yo, en el caso de que me iguales en ello, (si lo hicieras tendrías fronteras mentales más amplias). En todo caso no pienso molestarme en agrandar más la respuesta de tu review, no creo que merezcas el doble de respuesta que Conta o Jade. Sin más, se despide de ti: Vacristel; "la dama de la laguna"  
  
(Quizás sea una tontería, pero quería decir que dedico este fic especialmente en memoria de mi abuelo, representado su recuerdo aquí en el segundo apellido de la prota: André.)  
  
Un besazo a tod@s, de: Vacri 


End file.
